


Lapfull of Blonde Puppy

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunk Kara Danvers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Pre-Relationship, supercorp owns my entire ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Kara Danvers had done lots of embarrassing things throughout her life on earth but none of them resulted her in lap of a very beautiful girl in dark room of the cinema





	Lapfull of Blonde Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through #MyDrunkStory tweets and came across this one : https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/973660516399960069-png__700.jpg  
> My first thought was that it was definitely something that Kara would do. So this came out. I had the audacity to not even proofread so if you find some major mistakes or typos let me know in comments.

 Kara Danvers had done lots of embarrassing things throughout her life on earth but none of them resulted her in lap of a very beautiful girl in dark room of the cinema. Most of them happened because she was literally alien and had no idea how earth customs worked. This however was exceptionally embarrassing for two reasons.

One: Now she was familiar with earth customs and two: She was wasted drunk.

Kara knew from the very beginning that getting drunk on alien alcohol would result her in some pretty humiliating situation but she still accepted Ryan’s offer to try new ale that M’gann brought from Mars.

Friendly evening drinking escalated into drinking competition and for some reason Kara thought it’d be a great idea to go to cinema hammered and watch Harry Potter’s new movie. Wrong. It was bad, bad idea.

First weird thing she felt was that her seat was weird. It was warm and for a moment Kara could swear it was moving. Quickly shaking off weird thoughts, Kryptonian stared at the screen while munching on popcorn without a single care in the world.

However her seat seemed to keep moving and it was weird. She finally noticed that something was talking to her, or rather someone. And that someone was her seat.

“Excuse me, Miss? Please could you get off of me?” her seat asked for the fifth time and she finally turned her head around, only to find gorgeous brunette staring her with big, confused green eyes.

Only then Kara realized that she was sitting in woman’s lap. Her eyes widened comically as she scrambled off the drop dead gorgeous woman landing on her butt right on the floor of the next seat.

Beautiful woman’s expression immediately changed from amused to concerned. She immediately rose from her seat extending her arms to help Kara up. But of course Kara had to lose her balance because of amount of alcohol she consumed and dragging beautiful stranger on top of her because, of course she did.  

“Are you drunk?” Beauty above her finally asked while Kara was too busy staring at said raven-haired beauty.

Of course Kara’s brains short-circuited because of course they did and for some reason she decided that this beautiful woman was chair.  So much for being smooth with pretty chairs. So instead of answering her question Kara smiled widely and tilted her head in her usual puppy-like manner.

“You’re so pretty for a chair.” She answered instead. “If I only knew chairs in this cinema could be this pretty I’d come here much more often.” She added seriously.

Woman above just stared at her for a minute in disbelief before throwing her head back and laughing full heartedly, and oh Rao, if it wasn’t the most beautiful laughter she ever heard.

“I suppose that answers my question.” Woman said to herself as she helped Kara up, pushing her down in the seat next to hers before taking place next to drunk blonde herself.

“What question?” Kara asked, finally processing pretty chair’s words.

“Never mind.” Beautiful chair said quickly, “Where do you live? I can drive you home.”

“Nooo, pfft, I don’t sit in the cars with chairs that I don’t know.” Kara answered as if it was most obvious thing in the world. Only thing missing was duh.

Woman bit her lip, trying to suppress laughter and oh, that was one beautiful pair of lips Kara thought.

“I bet you prefer sitting on the _chairs_ that you don’t know?”  Green-eyes beauty asked before breaking into fit of giggles when Kara’s jaw dropped.

“Hey! I didn’t know there was other pretty chair in that chair alright?” She shot back quickly, smiling when other woman started laughing again.

“Oh God, you’re something. What’s your name?” Dark haired woman asked, mirthful smile stretched across her face.

“I’m Kara Danvers, with K, not C.” Blonde puppy answered with grin, “What’s your name? Wait! Do chairs have names?” She asked more herself than anyone else but that was enough to hear that melodic laughter again.

“I do, and my name is Lena. So, can I borrow your phone Kara Danvers with K, so I can call someone from your friend so they can take you home?” Chair –Lena – asked.

“Lena is soooo beautiful name for a chair.” Kara said dreamily as she put her chin on her knuckles, blatantly staring at Lena.

“Gosh, Lex won’t believe me when I tell him this.” Lena said as she chuckled to herself. “Kara, give me your phone please.” She asked and when blonde finally handed it to her she started scrolling through her contacts.

 **Alex** **< 3** was on her emergency speed dial. Ah, Alex would do then. Dialing the number Lena pressed the phone against her ear. After three rings female voice rang out from the other end.

 _“KARA WHAT THE HECK?! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE! I EVEN DANGLED RYAN FROM FIFTH FLOOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!”_  Woman sounded concerned, and _loud_.

“Sorry, this is not Kara, my name is Lena. Kara is in cinema, she’s sitting next to me. You were on her emergency contacts so I called. Could you please come and collect her?” Lena asked as she looked over at the sweet blonde puppy that was currently drooling on her lap as her head fell down. “She’s passed out.” Lena added shortly

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I’m going to kill her when she sobers up.” Alex grunted out, “Which cinema are you at?” She asked and Lena answered with address. With a promise of showing up in ten minutes Alex hung up and Lena was left with blonde puppy sleeping in her lap.

Smiling to herself, Lena typed her number into Kara’s phone, writing her contact name as **Lena The Chair** before tapping save button and pushing it into the pocket of Kara’s jacket.

As promised Alex showed up in ten minutes sharply and Lena helped her to drag Kara out of the cinema. Pushing blonde Kryptonian into the backseat of the cab Alex thanked and apologized thousand times to Lena before giving her her number and whisking drunk little sister away.

 

* * *

 Kara woke up with a pounding head and terrible nausea next morning. For the first time in her life she hated the way her room would lit up with sun rays first thing in the morning. Groaning she rolled over, burying her face deeply in her pillow.

"Look who finally woke up!" Alex's voice sounded way too loud for her liking. 

"Ugh, what in name of Rao happened last night?" Kara grunted out as she forced her painfully heavy head up from the pillow. 

"Oh, nothing you know?" Alex snarked as she waked into Kara's bedroom with cup of freshly brewed coffee. "You got yourself drunk and went to cinema where you decided that woman whose lap in you fell was a chair. The usual." 

"WHAT?!" Kara balked, suddenly all too sober now, "Shoot! so it was REAL!?" She asked, her eyes going wide. 

"Oh trust me, it was definitely real. You're fucking lucky that girl didn't call cops. What the hell were you thinking Kara?" Alex asked, her voice dripping with disappointment and ire. "Getting drunk and then going to cinema? on top of that not answering my damn calls?"

"Golly! I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of pretty girl." Kara whined as she rolled on her back, slapping her face with a pillow, her thoughts still stuck on the fact that she indeed embarrassed herself in front of pretty girl. Again. 

"Yeah, calling a woman a chair must be really embarrassing. Even for you." Alex said as she turned pancakes over. "By the way, she told me she left her number in your phone. I don't know how but I think your drunken stupidity charmed her so at least have a audacity to call her and ask her out. And apologize while you do that."

"WHAT?! Noo, I can't face her. Not after I called her "pretty for a chair' last night!" Kara groaned when Alex doubled over in laughter, almost burning pancakes while trying to wipe off the tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

"You told her what?!" Alex guffawed, clutching her stomach as she laughed far too annoying for Kara's good.

"Stop making fun of me!" Kara groaned as she threw pillow at her sister, hitting her right in the face. It did nothing but doubled the length of Alex's laughter. 

When Alex, FINALLY decided that it was enough making fun of her little sister, she finally hunched over the kitchen island to help Kara type out decent message for Lena. 

* * *

 Next morning when Lena woke up there was a message in her inbox from unknown number.

_Hello, this is Kara. The one who sat in your lap at cinema last night and thought you were a chair. I’m terribly sorry for what happened and I’m really embarrassed. I had an earful from my sister this morning. I don’t usually drink and now you know why. Could you please take my apology in a way of a coffee? I’d gladly buy you coffee if you want to, but it's fine if you don't want to do anything with me. Anyways, thank you and I’m sorry! - Kara Danvers_

Lena grinned to herself as she typed out response, getting ready for her coffee date with cute blonde from cinema.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feed the author and leave me feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
